Turtlecest AU
by NightOwlTime-3AM
Summary: A collection of fan fictions, whether short stories or sentence drabbles, take place in a list of different Alternate Universes. TURTLECEST (Leo x Mikey and Raph x Don/Donnie). RATING VARIFIES. PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Geisha AU

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.  
><strong>WORLD: <strong>Geisha AU  
><strong>STORY FORMAT: <strong>Short story  
><strong>SUMMARY: <strong>Based on the fan fiction "Geisha AU" (with permission to use the plot), it tells the story of how Donatello, who was a maiko back then, meet his future danna, Raphael the rogue, for the very first time. (It's not exactly a prequel, but merely one of the many open-imagination ideas.)**  
>PAIRING: <strong>Raph X Donnie  
><strong>RATING: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Implied turtlecest, alcohol abuse. Please, don't like don't read.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is the first time I wrote turtlecest fan fictions. The fandom started when the 2k14 movie-verse published into the cinema, and I fell in love from first sight. Afterward, I've been sharing my ideas with a friend of mine in DeviantART, and one day, I asked her whether or not if I could put them here. She encouraged me to go for it. So, here I am.

I like the idea of placing the turtles into different AUs, which is why there will be a list of different worlds telling different stories. Some of the drabbles will involve the same previous story plots, but I'll be sure to distinguish them carefully.

* * *

><p>When the strings began to sing, the geishas on the stage drew open their paper fans and performed before their customers. The traditional dance was slow yet elegant, like the lotus flowers upon the pond water.<p>

Not only the customers tonight were drawn toward the beautiful dancers, but also Donatello, a young maiko, who couldn't help but mesmerized his onee-san's skill.

With the last string struck out, the geishas bowed as they finished their performance. The audience applauded, followed with shouting and whistling, obviously half-way drunk from rounds after rounds of sake.

Donnie watched as the geishas returned their post to serve the customers. The crowd clampered against one another, trying to engage a conversation toward them, but proved difficult when some sentences were slurred and some were gibberish. Even so, his onee-san gave them a smile as she poured another cup of sake.

Again, the young maiko awed as he learned from his onee-san. Even though the clients tonight were a group of brute rogues who came from the guild to unwind, which he found horrid of their brutality for bloodshed and greed over money, but his onee-san had taught him that he should serve without judgement.

However, it proved to be a difficult task for the olive green turtle to bear when the hustlers intended to swipe kisses or grope inappropriate places while he serve food and learn to become a better geisha, especially the more drunk they get, the more aggressive they become.

For example, the current customer he served demanded him to pour sake into his cup. As Donatello served the alcohol, a hand reached out and grabbed the young maiko at the wrist. He gasped to realize his client, who possessed a foul scent in-between sweat and sake, was trying to pry into his kimono sleeves for more skin-to-skin contact.

"Hey there purr-ty," the drunk rogue slurred, "How about a kiss?"

If the young maiko could fight back, he would, but it is against the rule to hit the customer. Not only will he offend the client, but also his onee-san's reputation as a geisha. Therefore, Donnie could only pray that someone will come forth and save him from the assault.

Miraculously, his prayer has been answered, but instead of someone, something came flying by and hit the attacker on the face. The drunk rogue released the young maiko and dropped to the floor like a rock. Donatello relieved to know that he was saved, but when his savior flew down and stabbed to the floor, his face went pale to see what it was.

A weapon. More specifically, a sai.

The chatting ceased immediately. All attention, both geishas and rogues, including Donatello's, turned toward the only wielder of the said weapon.

Standing by the entrance was the infamous Nightwatcher, a rogue well-known in the guild.

As he entered into the room, the aura switched from lively to deadly silence. His rouge companions, whether sober or not, scattered as far away as possible. They've known fully well about Nightwatcher's violent behavior; therefore, his target was as good as dead.

Seeing him heading toward this way, Donnie pushed himself away, fearing for his life. But instead, the Nightwatcher walked pass him as his attention was upon his previous offender, who had been knocked out cold from the start.

The young maiko didn't understand what the rogue was planning to do, until he raised his foot and kicked the unconscious man. The poor soul rolled aside, but didn't awake. If Donatello wasn't mistaken, he was trying to check whether if the rogue faked dead or not.

Knowing that the brute was out cold, the Nightwatcher turned his attention toward one of his companions, "Oye, you."

"M-Me...?" Asked the rouge who pointed at himself.

"Take him back to da guild, an' tell da boss what happened here," commanded the Nightwatcher as he picked up the sai from the floor, turned and left the room with a slam of the slide door.

Few minutes later, the celebration continued as if nothing had happened, except minus two customers as one of them need to carry the unconscious one back to the guild.

Donatello, on the other hand, was sent away by his onee-san in order to collect another round of sake. He knew his onee-san cared for his wellbeing, hence the temporary leave to recollect himself from the shock.

As the young maiko waited by the counter, he reached down and pulled the kimono sleeve to check for any damage. His wrist felt sore from the assault earlier, which he feared that there will be bruises followed by trauma. His theory was correct from the beginning: rogues are nothing but trouble!

After a new round of sake has arrived, the olive green turtle accepted the wooden tray and marched back to his post. He knocked a few times and waited until the geisha opened the slide door.

"Thank you," said the geisha as she accepted the sake bottles, except one. "Please take this to the next room."

Next room? B-But wouldn't that happened to be the one occupied by the terrifying Nightwatcher?

"But-"

Before the young maiko could complain, the door slid shut again, leaving him alone outside the hallway.

Donatello sighed, picked up the tray, and headed toward the next room. His feet grew heavier with every step, hoping that someone could replace him for the upcoming task. Seeing no one, he could hope to announce his arrival, set down the sake, and leave the room as quickly as possible.

The young maiko arrived to his destination and knelt before the slide door. He tapped a few times to announce his arrival. "Nightwatcher-sama, I have brought you the sake."

There was no reply, thus Donatello braced himself as he slid open the door.

Inside, the promised Nightwatcher was sitting across the room with his back turned toward him, staring upon the nighttime horizon throughout the opened window. Around him was a few empty sake bottles, which Donnie doubted that anyone was brave enough to come and collect it back.

The young maiko was puzzled momentarily. Was this the same Nightwatcher he saw a few moments earlier? The same brutal who he heard as aggressive, hot-tempered, violent rogue? Yet here he was, watching the night sky quietly as if he enjoyed the peacefulness.

It made the young maiko realized that he hasn't thanked the rogue for saving him earlier. If it wasn't for him, he feared to think of what will happen. Even though he disliked the rogues, but Donatello convinced himself that he deserved to be thanked.

"U-Uh..." the voice left him all of a sudden.

"Leave it there," he commanded.

Donatello was surprised at first, but complied according to his demand. After the task was done, his presence is no longer required. He sat in silence, waiting for an opportunity to speak.

"I..." _Here goes nothing._ "I want to thank you for saving me earlier. Thank you," he finished with a bow.

Feeling relieved, the young maiko collected the empty bottles and prepared to leave, but what he didn't expect was the force from behind that pushed him upon the wall. The action forced him to drop the tray along with the sake bottles, but he has something bigger to worry about.

Like the fact that the Nightwatcher was standing in front of him, trapping him against the wall. Donatello wished to leave, but both of his escape routes were barricaded by his strong arms. The previous fear returned as his eyes made direct contact with his, and it's continue to increase with the fact that he loomed over him.

"Get away from me!" Out of unexpected, Donnie reacted by pure instinct, and raised his hand to slap him across the face.

That did the trick... To make matter worse!

Finding an opportunity, Donnie escaped from the Nightwatcher's grasp and left the room in a hurry. He should've known better that rogues aren't to be trusted. Whether saved him or not, they are nothing but trouble, and he learned the lesson the hard way.

As he headed back downstairs, Donatello vowed to never see him ever again!

Back at the crime scene, Nightwatcher simply rubbed the sore spot across his face. He didn't understand why the shell he acted that way, only to make matter worse, he chased off the little maiko...

Suddenly, he found something dropped to the floor. A jewelry or a pendent of some sort, which he believed it belonged to the little maiko...

* * *

><p><strong>(END?)<strong>


	2. Modern World AU

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.  
><strong>WORLD: <strong>Modern World AU  
><strong>STORY FORMAT: <strong>Short story**  
>SUMMARY: <strong>Raph, once a scoundrel on the street, thought back the old days about how he met the love of his life, Donnie.**  
>PAIRING: <strong>Raph x Donnie**  
>RATING: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Implied turtlecest, slight violence, sexual innuendo. Please, don't like don't read.

* * *

><p>The first picture happened to be the one on the newspaper, where he was giving a speech.<p>

The second picture happened to be a picture taken from the TV during a broadcast of his latest achievement.

The third picture happened to be when he was there in real person, but couldn't get a closer look due to the distance between the camera against a crowd of security guards and interviewers.

The following pictures were random shots. Most of them were quite blurry, but his figure will always be within the screenshots.

Raph admitted it. He's obsessed. Obsessed over Hamato Donatello, the greatest young genius in the 21st Century. It was his secret, and he planned to keep it that way. If anyone tries to pry, he vow to never make them see the light of another day.

At first, Raph doesn't understand where and why this obsession began to take place. He was once known as another crook on the street, living throughout the days threatening other citizen's live for survival.

Hmph! That's what others believed. Raph doesn't punch another man on the face unless they make the first move. Neither would he steal if they were the ones who dropped their wallets during escape. He simply used whatever resource to keep himself live through another day.

"The strong survives, and the weak dies." That was the motto of how he survived throughout these years, but it changed when he met the treasure of his life.

Raph met Donatello the first time when he was still a young adult, prowling through the night alleys with nothing better to do. Then, there was a commotion, which meant another poor soul has become the bait for the street sharks to devour.

Raph may not like to be an audience, but a check or two wouldn't hurt. He found the small group of crowd formed a circle to trap their victim within, but realized that the said prey was a kid instead.

Judging from the clothes he wore, the brat seemed to be living under good environment with good education, but why would he hang around the streets this time of day was beyond him. A lesson or two wouldn't hurt to teach the kid about what school couldn't, but Raph wasn't going to sit back and idle around.

He hated seeing kids being picked by adult, because it reflect of his childhood years. Even though Raph may have a code to live by, but children wasn't upon the list.

And so, he stepped forth, and beat the gang of crooks until they ran away.

After Raph had cooled down, he realized what he had done. Somehow, he saved a kid, and it wasn't just any ordinary kid either.

When Raph turned around and saw him, he huddled by the wall, whimpering in fright. At first, he didn't know what to do about the brat. Getting closer only scared him even further, and leaving him behind would attract the same attention again. Therefore, Raph sat across him and waited.

From here, Raph could see the kid kept crying, but the noise decreased to hiccup as he sensed his surroundings through the gap of his hands. He knew he saw him, but kept his hands over his eyes, and when he opened the gap again, he saw him still there.

Minutes later, he let down his hands, and brown eyes meet green eyes. At first, he looked away, afraid that the crook who sat across him may treat him the same way from the previous gang. But later on, seeing him sitting there doing nothing, his eyes met his again and stayed there.

The two didn't bring out any communication, except just staring at each other. Another minute of staring contest, Raph, getting irritated, has finally made the first move.

"You," he said, "Shouldn't you be runnin' home by now?"

Obviously, the brat was spooked, but he answered his question with an unexpected answer.

"... I have no home to return to."

Obviously, it was a lie, but every family have their own way to live and educate their kids. As for Raph's, don't bother ask the question.

He was going to ask another question, but the brat beat him first. "You're bleeding..."

"Huh?"

The kid pointed at the fresh wound from the fight earlier. "Aren't you going to treat it?"

Raph shrugged. "Doesn't bother me."

"You shouldn't. Don't you know that the statistics showing of how many people die from simple-"

"Look, kid," Raph interrupted, "I'm not here to talk about your fancy calculation. If ya haven't figured it out, I'll spell it out for ya. I'm a bad guy, just like those gang who tried to rob ya. So if ya value your life, I suggest you scram before I make the next move."

The silence went for a while before the child said, "... But you saved me from those guys."

"So?"

"So it means you are not the bad guy, but a good guy."

The statement made Raph barked out laughing, which made the child puzzled. After the laughter died down, Raph replied, "I'm not what ya think, kid. Just take this as a lesson. If you want to live, stay home after dark. Live your fancy life somewhere else and forget about what happened today."

"... But I don't want a fancy life," he huddled back into a ball. "I don't want to go back home, either. All those books after books and study and test, I don't like it. Why do I have to study so hard?"

"So ya run away, eh?" Raph leaned back against the wall. "Doesn't surprise me."

"How can you say that when you don't understand?" There was anger in his voice.

"I don't. Life sucks, so deal with it. If ya want to make a change, then stand up an' face it like a turtle."

He wasn't a motivational speaker. He just so happened to learn it when he was at a young age and nothing more.

Later on, Raph picked up the sounds of police siren from afar. "Well, guess it's my cue to leave," he stood up and made his way deep into the dark alley.

"Wait," Raph's footstep stopped for a moment. "I-If I become stronger, will I be like you?"

"Heh, do me a favor, kid. Don't follow my path," he turned around to look at him. "You're young and have potential. You deserve something better. So go on."

When a police vehicle parked outside the alleyway, Raph quickly hide himself in the shadow, and saw them climbed out of the car to pick up the kid. Moments later, a limo emerged a halt next to the vehicle. Before the driver could reach the door, it opened and revealed two boys similar his age.

"Donnie!" The shortest one went and hugged him, crying at the same time. "Leo and I are so worried! We thought you get eaten by a space nacho!"

"Mikey, space nacho doesn't exist," the oldest one face palmed from the ridiculous subject, then returned his attention toward his lost brother. "You got us worried sick, Donnie. Don't ever do that again, OK?"

The kid, whose name was Donnie, nodded his head and hugged the two brothers. Afterwards, they got on into the limo and drove away, leaving Raph behind, alone.

Years went by, when Raph believed that he had forgotten what happened back then, it came back when the newspaper stand sold its latest news: "GREATEST GENIUS REBORN IN 21ST CENTURY," followed by a photograph.

By one glance, Raph could see it was Donnie, or Hamato Donatello in full-term. So, the kid really does have potential and became what he sought for.

"Good job, kid."

"There you are, Raph," he got surprised by the one who stood bythe door. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Quickly, Raph slammed shut the box of photos he had been collecting throughout the years. "Donnie, don't scare me like that!"

"Obviously you weren't paying attention when I've been standing here for approximate 2 minutes 14 seconds and counting," the all grown up Donatello went forward to peek at what Raph was hiding behind him. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"None of ya business, Brainiac," he dismissed it.

"Come on, you can tell me, can't you?" Donatello pried. "What's in the secret box, Raphie?"

"Stop call me that!"

"Would it be better if I do this?" He pecked him on the forehead. "Now could you tell me what's inside the box?"

"How about I show you what's in my pants instead?"

"Ugh! Raphael, that's so unnecessary!"

"It is to me to get what I wanted. Now come here, you!"

The box was left behind as the duo ran out of the room. Inside was a collection of photos of what Raph had collected throughout the years. From Donatello's achievement to his current success.

* * *

><p><strong>(END)<strong>


	3. Beach AU

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.  
><strong>WORLD: <strong>Beach AU  
><strong>STORY FORMAT: <strong>Sentence(s) Drabble**  
>SUMMARY: <strong>With Mikey's helo (or persuasion), Donnie, who has a fear of water, arrived to the beach. When he wished to go home, will a certain lifeguard help him overcome his fear?**  
>PAIRING: <strong>Raph x Donnie, implied Leo x Mikey**  
>RATING: <strong>PG-13 (implied NC-17 scene)  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Implied turtlecest, sexual innuendo. Please, don't like don't read.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **My friend and I want to thank you for the current favorites, alerts, comments, and page views. Thank you all very much.

* * *

><p><strong>BEACH<strong>  
>Wearing a white vest and a pair of black swim shorts with two purple stripes at both side, Donatello arrived the one place he feared the most: the beach.<p>

**FEAR**  
>When Donnie was young, he accidentally drowned while playing by the river, hence the reason he was traumatized.<p>

**PERSUASION**  
>"Donnie, don't make me do this," warned Mikey, who had tried to persuade his friend to go to the beach with him.<p>

Knowing that the see green turtle will do the only thing that annoys him the most, Donnie agreed unwillingly.

**REQUIREMENT**  
>Donatello has brought the necessary equipment for this kind of occasion: swimming board, sunscreen, umbrella, etc.<p>

**LIFEGUARD**  
>But he managed to forget the rest of the list when his brown eyes met Raphael, the lifeguard.<p>

**BODY**  
>Donatello thanked the policy about lifeguards should always prepared for action, hence the great view of the emerald turtle's body and muscle.<p>

**FLIRT**  
>What the olive green turtle didn't know was the fact that Raph has stared at him from his post; therefore, he pretended to leave for a patrol and passed by him with a wink.<p>

**SECRET ADMIRER**  
>When Donatello went to the beach house to order some drinks, Leo the bartender returned with a third glass, saying that it's from a certain someone.<p>

**SECRET ADMIRER 2**  
>"Donnie, look what I got," Mikey showed him a slip of paper with a name and phone number, "It's from the bartender. He's totally checking me out. Oh, by the way, this one's yours."<p>

**PAPER**  
>The paper given by Mikey indicated a time and place, followed by a message, "Meet me there."<p>

**MEET**  
>While Donnie arrived to the destination, he couldn't believe that the secret admirer was the same lifeguard he stared throughout the day.<p>

**AUDIENCE**  
>From afar, Mikey sighed happily as he watched his friend and his own secret admirer's brother having a great time together.<p>

**LATE**  
>It's late, Donnie thought it is time for them to depart. However, when Raph invited him to stay a bit longer, all logic and curfew tossed aside.<p>

**OVERCOME**  
>After hearing Don's story about his fear over water, Raph decided to help him to overcome. And, it worked. How? Let's just say it involves with two turtles having a mating season on the beach.<p>

**QUESTION**  
>During on their way home, Mikey wouldn't stop asking Donnie with questions about how it went last night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(END)<strong>


	4. Geisha AU II

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.  
><strong>WORLD: <strong>Geisha AU  
><strong>STORY FORMAT: <strong>Sentence(s) Drabble**  
>SUMMARY: <strong>Based on the fan fiction "Geisha AU" (with permission to use the plot), it tells the story of how Donatello, who was a maiko back then, meet his future danna, Raphael the rogue. (It's not exactly a prequel, but merely one of the many open-imagination ideas.)  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Raph x Donnie, implied Leo x Mikey**  
>RATING: <strong>PG-13 (implied NC-17 scene)  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Turtlecest. Please, don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>BECOMING<strong>  
>For years, Donatello has been trained vigorously to become a geisha, and soon, he will reach to the final stage: the mizuage.<p>

**SUITORS**  
>Hearing the news about Donnie hasn't chosen a danna yet, the business boomed with many suitors trying to court the young maiko.<p>

**ARRANGEMENT**  
>One day, out of nowhere, Donatello was informed that someone has come to ask for his hand through arranged marriage, which send a shock to everyone, including Donnie himself.<p>

**REFUSE**  
>"No, I will not marry someone who I have never met before! Please, you can't-" but his plea was unheard when the date and place has been reserved for the first meeting.<p>

**SOLUTION**  
>If only the young maiko could pretend that he was an immature, selfish turtle with bad table manner. That way, his suitor will chase him away and cancel the arrangement, but such solution cannot be used upon himself when it will jeopardize his training.<p>

**DAY**  
>Dressed with the best kimono, hair pins, and accessories, Donatello sat within the room where he will meet his future fiancé for the first time today.<p>

**ABANDONED**  
>Hours went by, and Donatello was informed that his suitor will not arrive, leaving him abandoned behind.<p>

**GOSSIP**  
>The young maiko must endure the humiliation from the gossip that spread throughout the village like a plague.<p>

**SAVIOR**  
>"Leave him alone, you meanie!" When he thought that no one will save him, Donnie didn't expect that someone will stand up for him, especially from the newest trainee.<p>

**NAME**  
>Michelangelo was his little savior's name, who has just signed up to train to become a geisha.<p>

**FRIEND**  
>The two quickly befriend one another, and Donatello promised that when he becomes a proper geisha, he will train Michelangelo as his pupil and onee-san.<p>

**PROMISE**  
>"I made a promise to someone very special," said Michelangelo as they shared about their dreams, "That I will become a geisha and wait for my samurai's return."<p>

**ENVY**  
>Donatello was envious of Mikey's special someone who his heart belongs to, which made him wonder if there is anyone who will be the one he willingly give his own body and soul to.<p>

**UNEXPECTED**  
>One day, the young maiko received a letter with a small present included. There was no name from the sender, but nonetheless, it warms Donnie's heart as he read it.<p>

**INCREASE**  
>Every once in a while, the secret admirer will bring his letters and gifts to the young maiko, which made him wonder who could he be.<p>

**CUSTOMER**  
>When Donatello entered into the room to serve food for his customer, his smile faded when he see Raphael the rogue again.<p>

**DENIED**  
>Raph was trying to be smitten with him, but Donnie chose to ignore it. However, when the rogue used a trinket to lure the maiko, Donatello denied his generosity by throwing it back at him.<p>

**COMPARE**  
>After the denial incident, Raphael the rogue tends to stop by every time he's free from his guild, which Donnie has to suffer from his constant pesky visit.<p>

The maiko grumbled when he received yet another gift from his secret admirer, "Why can't you be the one visiting me instead?"

**ALTERNATIVE**  
>Knowing that waiting for his next letter and gift in person proved to be useless, Donnie decided to use another way to get his answer: by writing him back.<p>

**HOPE**  
>Using the first gift, a red hair pin, as a proof, he placed the letter on the spot where he always received the letters and gifts. Inside the letter, Donnie asked to meet him on the outskirt of the village with the hair pin to prove that he's the one. Now, he hopes that he will show up.<p>

**WAITING**  
>After Donatello has requested a day-off from his training, he went to the outskirt and waited for the promised one.<p>

**INSIST**  
>The day has turned to night. The temperature has dropped dramatically, yet the maiko insisted on waiting.<p>

**FAINT**  
>Donatello coughed heavily; his sickness was catching up to him. The others might be worried sick, yet he stubbornly waiting for the promised one... until he fainted.<p>

**BROKEN**  
>When Donnie returned conscious, he found himself back at the tea house with heavy fever. The doctor has ordered him to rest, but no medicine could cure his broken heart.<p>

**FORGET**  
>After he has been cured, the young maiko gathered every letters and gifts he received, and destroyed them with fire, vowing that he will never be foolish enough to be deceived ever again.<p>

**WHY**  
>Ever since then, he refused any presents given by his suitors, including the secret admirer's. Most of them have given up on winning his attention, but Raphael's stubbornness asked himself why he being so persistent.<p>

**WAR**  
>Hearing that war was about to breakout, every men of the house must be sent away to prepare. Donatello may not admit, but his heart tweaked both in pain and fear, asking what would happen if Raphael was sent away as well.<p>

**REVEALED**  
>"Come with me," said Raph as he pulled him away from the tea house and into the outskirt. "I need to tell you that I've signed into the war, and will depart first thing tomorrow. I believe it's time for me to tell you the truth," he revealed the item holding in his hand, and the maiko couldn't believe as he saw the red hair pin.<p>

**LIE**  
>"Liar!" Donnie yelled. "All this time, you've been deceiving me, toying my emotion, and now you're telling me that you're the one?" The maiko was angry, hearing that Raph has been the secret admirer who sent him presents, but what pushed him over the edge was the fact that he's the future fiance of the arranged marriage.<p>

**REASON**  
>Raphael explained his reasons why he couldn't make it to the arrangement date was because of attending an important mission from the guild. Hearing the gossip going throughout the town, he knew that Donnie will not accept him; therefore, he disguised as a nameless suitor to court his attention. Never know that the maiko wish to meet him, but by the time he received the letter, the appointment was hours overdue, leaving Donnie waiting under the cold weather outside the village. Throughout his mistakes, he wanted to fix things to the way it supposed to be, but...<p>

**TEARS**  
>"Enough!" The young maiko slapped him across the face. "You have fooled me twice, and I will not be fooled again! Leave me be and begone!" After the harsh insult, Donatello ran away; his eyes filled with tears.<p>

**MISSING YOU**  
>Ever since then, Donnie never heard from the rogue ever again. Time went by, the war grew more devastated each day, and his heart grew weary... For he missed him, somehow...<p>

**TEST**  
>When the day of his mizuage has arrived, Michelangelo was there to give him his blessing. Donatello kept reassuring himself that everything will be fine, but why does he have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?<p>

**PASS**  
>The young maiko has passed his test and became a formal geisha like he dreamed of. He was happy of his achievement, but somewhere deep inside him, he hope that someone else could be there for him to share the joyful news.<p>

**CHOOSE**  
>To become a full-fledged geisha, a danna must be chosen to purchase him, but Donatello, who hasn't chosen a danna still, requested to postpone the date.<p>

**KIMONO**  
>After April has come to drop by a gift for celebrating his coronation of becoming a geisha, Donatello suddenly burst into tears without reason as he saw that it was a red kimono.<p>

**PRAY**  
>After the war was over, everyone went to the temple to pray for their beloved one's safe return. Donatello went and prayed that Raphael may return safely.<p>

**BAD NEWS**  
>The young geisha dashed out of the village and into the outskirt, whimpering as he heard from April that some of his customers, who worked for the guild, declared that Raph has gone.<p>

**REWIND**  
>How he wished that he could say that he was sorry! How he wished that the time could rewind, so that he could take back what he said.<p>

**REUNITE**  
>A few days later, when Donnie went out to open the tea house, he was surprised to see someone lay right outside, unconscious. Getting a closer look, he couldn't believe that this rogue who wrapped heavily with bandage, was the same one he had been waiting for.<p>

**AWAKEN**  
>After several days of careful treatment, the young geisha noticed Raphael finally regained consciousness.<p>

**APOLOGIZE**  
>"I'm sorry," was the first thing both party have said. The rogue apologized for almost breaking his promise, and the geisha apologized for what he had said.<p>

**RECOVERY**  
>Under Donnie's care, Raphael recovered fast enough to return to the guild. At first, the geisha was furious for his action, but the emotion switched to joy when the rogue returned from claiming his reward for purchasing his post as his danna.<p>

**CONFESSION**  
>"Why do you choose me?" asked Donnie, "When you could've a better choice?"<p>

"Because there's only one thing I want," answered Raph, "Is a little maiko I have been enamoured from the very beginning."

**MIZUAGE**  
>On the rite of mizuage, Donnie, wearing the red kimono, fidgeted nervously for what's about to come. He concerned Raph's recovery still, but the stubborn rogue wouldn't take no for an answer.<p>

**LOVE**  
>Throughout the entire night, what Donnie heard was Raph's confession of love as he embraced his danna in ecstasy.<p>

**AFTERWARD**  
>After Raphael has claimed his geisha, he returned to the guild, and worked his best to give the happiness his beloved deserves.<p>

**VISITOR**  
>One morning, when Donatello went out to send his customers away, he didn't know that a samurai would come up and greeted him.<p>

"Good even- Oh!"

"Long time no see, Donnie..."

* * *

><p><strong>(END?)<strong>


	5. Geisha AU III

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.  
><strong>WORLD: <strong>Geisha AU  
><strong>STORY FORMAT: <strong>Sentence(s) Drabble**  
>SUMMARY: <strong>Based on the fan fiction "Geisha AU" (with permission to use the plot), it tells the WHAT IF Raph died in the war and Donnie failed to become a geisha. (It's not exactly a prequel, but merely one of the many open-imagination ideas.)  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Raph x Donnie**  
>RATING: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Implied turtlecest, character death. Please, don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>WAR<strong>  
>As the war broke out, all men of the house must participate to the battlefield. Donnie, the maiko of the tea house, whimpered as the soldiers have called forth his lover, Raph's name.<p>

**PROMISE**  
>"I promise I will return," Raph held his hands, "When I do, you will be my wife."<p>

"..." Neither did Donnie agree nor refuse, but closed his eyes and let the tears befallen.

**MEMORY**  
>After Raph had left, Donnie came to a lake upon the mountain, where the lake water remain frozen throughout the seasons. He remembered Raph brought him here and confessed his love, saying that his feeling toward him will never change as the frozen water.<p>

**CASUALTY**  
>The war has pulled the innocent villagers into its casualties, forcing them, Donnie included, to leave before the fire spread over here.<p>

**LABOR**  
>As part of the citizens, every men and women must work hard to foster the warfare. Donnie was no exception, working days and nights non-stop.<p>

**VICTORY**  
>The war was over, they've won, but Donnie didn't have the heart to celebrate as the others cried for their loss ones.<p>

**WAITING**  
>After the war, Donnie resumed his training to become a geisha. Due to the fact that his mizuage is about to come, suitors began to come and visit him.<p>

**SAMURAI**  
>One of them was Leonardo, a samurai from the Eastern Land. Donnie understood that he was different from others, but his heart still yearn for a certain someone that has yet to return.<p>

**CONSIDER**  
>"Why are you persisting to refuse my court?" asked Leo. "Is there someone special?"<p>

Donnie wanted to admit it that he is waiting for Raph's return, but it's been so long since war has ended, yet no sign of him.

"I will not stop," declared Leo, "until I know where your heart lies, I will not stop declare my love toward you."

**CONFUSION**  
>Donnie loves Raph from the beginning, but somehow, his figure was starting to fade away as it was replaced by Leo's.<p>

**EXAMINATION**  
>Finally, his trial of mizuage has arrived. As Donnie departed the tea house to go to the examination ground, he was stopped momentarily by Leo, who wished him good luck.<p>

**FAILURE**  
>The result has come in, and unfortunately, Donnie didn't pass the trial.<p>

**DECLINE**  
>Cursing for his failure, Donnie fled away, afraid to look into Leo's eyes or imagine what would Raph say.<p>

**FORGIVENESS**  
>The first one who found him was Leo, as Donnie lay within the snow unconscious.<p>

**TAKING CARE**  
>Leo put all his time and effort trying to cure Donnie, but he refused to eat or sleep.<p>

**DISAPPEAR**  
>When Leo returned with new medicine, what he found was that Donnie wasn't resting on his bed, but a letter saying goodbye.<p>

**RETURN**  
>Throughout the days of aimless wandering, Donnie found himself back into the mountains where the frozen lake resided.<p>

**LOST**  
>Deep within his heart, he yearns to see Raph's returning home safely, but seeing the frozen lake melted awy, his heart was loss as Raph's confession and promise die within.<p>

**SHAME**  
>Living in shame and dishonor, Donnie took a step forward, asking forgiveness to Raph as he throws himself into the lake.<p>

**FOUND & LOST**  
>Months of searching, Leo has found where Donnie went, but his hope was lost as he saw the maiko's body drowned deep within the frozen lake.<p>

**REST IN PEACE**  
>Leo understood that Donnie may never return his feeling for him, yet he wished that the maiko will find his peace and lover in the afterlife.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(END?)<strong>


	6. Geisha AU IV

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.  
><strong>WORLD: <strong>Geisha AU  
><strong>STORY FORMAT: <strong>Sentence(s) Drabble**  
>SUMMARY: <strong>Based on the fan fiction "Geisha AU" (with permission to use the plot), it tells the story of Raph's point-of-view during the war. (It's not exactly a prequel, but merely one of the many open-imagination ideas.)  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Raph x Donnie**  
>RATING: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Turtlecest, near character death. Please, don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE LAST TIME<strong>  
>Raph attempted to court Donnie one last time, but he refused still. Knowing that the maiko-in-training will never accept him, the rogue gave up and left the village.<p>

**DEPARTURE**  
>As the men of the village departed for war, Raph witnessed their families and wives gave their blessing as they sent them away. He felt a tweak of pain, and turned back one last time, but the maiko was never to be found.<p>

**TRAINING**  
>Before the men becomes soldiers; first, they must endure the training to become one. Raph was no exception, sharpening his combat skills against his opponents.<p>

**ESCAPE**  
>The rogue watched the execution from afar. They are the cowards who intended to soil the name of their country by escaping from the war. Raph looked away as their blood coated over the field, vowed that he will not escape from what may go against him for Donnie's sake.<p>

**LETTER**  
>It's been three days since he arrived the camp, and Raph picked a time where no one was around to write letter to April. Inside the letter, there was not a single sentence forgot to mention about Donnie's safety and wellbeing.<p>

**JOBS**  
>Raph understood the debt owed from geisha's training, hence he worked five extra jobs to aid Donnie's lesson while he was still able.<p>

**TO DIE FOR**  
>Soldiers from both sides charged forth with their weapons on their hands. Raph swung his twin weapon, the sais, and ignored the pitiful cries of his enemies. When the rogue noticed how young they were, he felt pity as no one will know whom they die for.<p>

**INJURY**  
>After the first wave of battle, the camp ground was filled with injured soldiers, both dead or halfway to the afterlife. Raph, too, has a few graze and slash here and there, but he will learn and tried to avoid it next time.<p>

**SECRET**  
>Counting the days, the rogue realized that his geisha's mizuage is about to come. Even though the maiko will never accepts him, but that doesn't mean he could secretly owns him.<p>

**DEAL**  
>There was a short-term of time when the dealers will come with various kinds of merchandise to sell, and Raph found a red color fabric on the cart. "Hey you," he called, "I got a deal for you."<p>

**PRESENT**  
>By the time when the dealer returned with the complete good, Raph nodded in satisfaction as the fabric he ordered has been sewn into a kimono. He paid the dealer doubled if he send it along with the letter according to the address.<p>

**IMPORTANT MATTER**  
>Every time when the soldiers were victorious, they will celebrate their small victory with fine sake and dish. On the other hand, Raph refused to participate those meaningless celebration, and focused on more important matter, like write another letter to April to check for Donnie.<p>

**DRAIN**  
>Raph was being too cocky, hence retreating back to the camp with severe wounds. He choked for breath as his life was slowly draining away. No...! He cannot die like this! What will become of Donnie? ... Donnie?<p>

**LAST OUNCE**  
>With the last wave of their enemies invading their land, Raph, heavily bandaged, used his last ounce of strength to charge against his opponents.<p>

**FAREWELL**  
>After they have won the war, Raph dropped the ink brush as he finished his last stroke, delivered to the messenger, and fell to the ground, his life hanging in balance. His last breath, his last thought, his last confession, was "Farewell... My Donnie..."<p>

**VOICE**  
>Raph felt as if he was drifting into unknown. He was about to let everything go, when all of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice, crying for his name.<p>

**LIAR**  
>"Raph-" Through his blurry vision, he could make out a figure in red, calling his name. "Raph-" He couldn't see who it was, but he could feel the rain droplets on his face. "Raph, you liar...! Don't... Don't leave me!"<p>

**AWAKEN**  
>His vision went dark and returned again, and Raph found himself lying inside a room. "Hey there, sleepy head, took you long enough to wake up."<p>

"... Casey."

**STORY**  
>Casey was the one who looked out for him when he was carried back after the war. His friend told him the story about what happened during the time he went unconscious. Went into a coma, carried back by ship, a lone geisha came up crying as he screamed your name-<p>

**RETURN**  
>Under doctor's orders, Raph was forbidden to leave the bed until he recovered. But, this is Raph they're talking about, so without warning and with the aid of Casey, Raph escaped from the guild and dragged himself toward the direction to the tea house.<p>

**SCREAM**  
>"Thank you," said the geishas as they bid goodbye to their customers. When they were about to resume their post, they screamed as they saw a monster, drawing the attention of head mistress of the tea house.<p>

**SURPRISE**  
>"What's going on here?" yelled Donnie as he came out, and saw his friends were pointing at the weird looking figure across the street. Donnie froze as he knew who he was. "... Raph?"<p>

**MUTTER**  
>Raph hoped to have a better reunion with his geisha, not like this: he who crashed to the ground, muttering Donnie's name as he cried for medical help.<p>

**AGAIN**  
>When the rogue regained consciousness again, he found himself tucked in a bed, where a geisha wearing red kimono was taking care of him. Once he realized the geisha was Donnie, he wanted to get up and embrace him...<p>

**STUPIDITY**  
>Instead, he got whacked on the head as Donnie yelled at him, "What were you thinking? Scaring away my customers and my friends, refusing the doctor's orders. If you weren't in serious injury, I would've...! I...!"<p>

**YOKATTA**  
>"Yokatta..." Donnie hid his tears behind the long sleeves, "You came home..."<p>

**NO MORE TEARS**  
>Resisting the pain, Raph got up and embraced his geisha. "I'm home, Donnie. So please, no more tears. I came back... for you and only you."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(END?)<strong>


	7. High School AU

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.  
><strong>WORLD: <strong>High School AU  
><strong>STORY FORMAT: <strong>Short Story**  
>SUMMARY: <strong>On the first day of school year, Mikey and Donnie were on their way to the opening ceremony. Knowing that Mikey couldn't be with his best friend in the same class, he thought that it will be the most boring school year ever. But, perhaps his mind will change if he meet a certain teacher?  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Leo x Mikey**  
>RATING: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Turtlecest, implied sexual innuendo. Please, don't like don't read.

* * *

><p>"Mikey, as your best friend, I will be honest... THIS IS ALL. YOUR. FAULT!"<p>

Mikey, being the goofball as he always is, laughed as Donnie threw his frustration at him. "Less talking and more running, Donnie!"

They were running on the street. Dashing through the pedestrian, almost caught by the red light, but they have no time to stop. The duo pedaled their metal faster, refusing to decrease their speed if they wanted to reach to the school on time.

_Geez. First day of the school year and I'm running late. Way to have a good first impression, Donatello,_ he kicked himself inside his head.

Technically, part of this scenario was his fault from the beginning. Due to the fact that Mikey was too excited about the first day of school, he find himself restless, and worried that he may not wake up in time. He phoned Donnie, inviting to come over for a sleepover. Since Mikey's house is a bit closer to the school than his, the smart turtle decided that he will bring his uniform and backpack, along with his sleeping bag so that they could go to school together.

After several hours, Mikey's pent up energy seemed to be boundless. Nothing could get him to relax and go to sleep, so Donnie decided to stay up with him, suggesting games or any other stuff they do together until they crashed.

And boy, did they crash so hard that they missed the alarm clock.

With only little time to spare, Donnie waste no seconds to wake Mikey, get dressed, and dashed out the door; hoping that they will reach to the school's open ceremony.

Donnie panted as he tried to keep up. Since Mikey here is a star athlete in track and field back at the old school, this only served as a warm-up for him. Donnie, however, got more brain than the brawn; therefore, he was already raising the white flag.

"Don't stop, Donnie!" Mikey turned his head to check for his best friend behind him. "I can see the gate from here. Just a little bit more and we're there!"

The school bell chimed, followed by the announcement speaker telling everyone to go the stadium for the open ceremony. Inside, the chairs were aligned side by side, leaving an opening in the middle.

"Whoo-Hoo!" cheered Mikey, pumping his fists in the air, "Made it! We're here just in time, Donnie. And you thought that we couldn't make it... Donnie?"

Mikey twirled around to look for his best friend, only to find out he make himself at home and took the last row of the seat, closest to the exit/entrance. He was sweating from head to toe, half of the uniform drenched in perspiration. Quickly, Donnie took off his uniform jacket and wiped the sweat off with a rag.

"Dude," the athlete turtle tossed himself on the chair next to Donnie's, "You need to excercise more."

"S-Shut up..." Donnie glared at him while catching his breath, "I'm... I'm gonna get you back for this..."

The open ceremony has begun. First, the principal stepped forward to give his speech and welcome the freshmen of the school, followed by each and every teachers giving a brief introduction and the subjects they teach.

As Donnie was paying attention, he didn't realize the turtle sat beside him dozed off as soon as it began, resting his head upon his shoulder.

"Mikey...!" Donnie whispered angrily. "Wake up! It's rude that you fell asleep at a time like this."

"Ugh..." he mumbled as he drooled in his sleep, "So boring..."

Donnie face palmed himself. Curse Mikey's limitless energy only activate toward the things he interested. It was fortunate that they sat on the last row where no one would notice.

After a brief regard about the basic rules and regulation, the principal gave his conclusion with a blessing to his students, and the open ceremony ended. Everyone made their way toward the exit, and gathered to the campus where a billboard provided the list of student names and their perspective classrooms.

Donnie found his name on the B-Class. He acknowledged, and went to search for his friend's, only happened that Mikey came out of nowhere and tackled him with a tight hug, sobbing hysterically.

"DONNIE! NOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

"Mikey, calm your shell down. What's going on this time?"

The athlete turtle pointed at the list on the first row, which belonged to A-Class. Up there, Mikey's name was on it.

"Mikey, we've been going through this many times, if we do get separated, you can always come to my class during breaks as well as lunch time. You should be glad that we're only a class apart."

"But-but-but..." Mikey eyes filled with tears, "But who am I going to ask for textbook if you're not there? Who would help me when the teacher called my name to answer the questions? Who would let me borrow and copy his homework?"

Donnie slapped himself across the face again. Maybe he has been too soft to his best friend throughout the years.

He sighed. "Don't worry, Mikey. If you hand me your time schedule, I will make sure you check your bag before school. If you need help in homework, I will help you study afterschool."

"What about the teacher, Donnie? What if he or she is mean to me?"

Donnie sighed again, and gently pulled himself away from Miley's hug of doom. "Then I suggest you pay attention in class and don't get yourself in trouble."

_Scratch that thought,_ the smart turtle knew the fact that it's too much to ask Dr. Prankenstein himself to behave, but it would have to do if he doesn't want to go to the "Boot Camp of Lame" as he dubbed.

Hearing the school bell rang again, it's time for them to go to their respective classrooms and begin home-room. Donnie bid his farewell and entered into his classroom, while Mikey dragged his feet into his and dumped himself upon an unoccupied desk.

The athlete turtle grumbled with his head glued on the surface, thinking of how boring this school year is going to be without his best friend to back him up. As he kept making dark clouds over his head, he didn't realize the home-room teacher has entered.

"Good morning, freshman. Again, I would like to welcome you to the school. I will be your home-room and History teacher throughout this year, and hopefully we will be friends to help out each other."

Mikey rolled his eyes and craned his neck with his chin on the table still. He was going to joke about how stupid the teacher is with his non-stop babbling, but when his baby-blue eyes gazed upon the one standing in the front, his mind exploded and his brain tossed out through the window.

_Hubba-hubba..._ Mikey stuttered. _I found myself a Big Daddy, and he is SMOKING HOT!_

"Now, if there's any question, please, feel free to-"

"I DO!" Mikey shot himself up from the seat; his hand raised up high, surprising the rest of the other classmates.

The teacher, however, gave him a reassuring smile, and said, "Go ahead."

"Could you tell me- I MEAN, us, your name again, please?"

"Of course," rather than giving his name through voice, he turned and wrote it on the chalkboard.

Mikey sat down, and licked his lip as he watched his back posture. That hard shell, that firm figure, and his hot ass... Damn!

With the last letter, the teacher set down the chalk and turned around. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Leonardo. Leonardo Hamato."

'Leonardo Hamato... Leo... Leo...! Ooh, how I want to scream his name as he ram his hard-'

When the bell rang, Leonardo announced that the home-room session was over. "Now, I will guide you throughout the school campus to let you get familiar with the surrounding. Please, follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>(END?)<strong>


	8. TV Series AU

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.  
><strong>WORLD: <strong>TV Series AU  
><strong>STORY FORMAT: <strong>Sentence(s) Drabble**  
>SUMMARY: <strong>One ordinary day turned into something explicit after Mikey asked his brother, Donnie, out of the blue.  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Leo x Mikey and Raph x Donnie**  
>RATING: <strong>NC-17(?)  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Turtlecest, sexual innuendo, adult toy. Please, don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>HANDFUL<strong>  
>Donnie understood that Mikey can be quite a handful, but nothing would stand this kind of insanity.<p>

"Donnie, let's go to the sex store."

The smart turtle choked and spat out his orange juice.

**RED OVER GREEN**  
>"M-M-M-Mikey!" bright red overwhelmed the green skin. "Do you have any idea what you told me just now?"<p>

"So is that a 'Yes, let's go' or 'No, we can't go'?"

Donnie face palmed. "What I'm trying to say is, WHERE THE SHELL DID YOU GET SUCH AN IDEA?"

"Well, it all started off last night..."

**NAUGHTY**  
>The afterglow was always perfect. Especially being with Leo, who will caress Mikey his shell with one hand and embraced him with other one. The forest green turtle will also soothe him with tender whisper until he fell asleep.<p>

Mikey loved it. Every stroke, every breath, every whisper... But sometimes, Mikey wants something more... naughty than tenderness. And so, the see green turtle confessed his thought.

**CONVINCE**  
>Leo, who cared about Mikey's wellbeing, trying to convince his lover not to push his limit. As always, Mikey, who wants something, will not take no for an answer.<p>

**HIS WAY**  
>"C'mon, Leo, I bet it'll be super fun."<p>

"Whatever you're thinking, Mikey, it's bad."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Leo. You wouldn't know if you try it."

"No, and this conversation is over," Leo turned and looked away.

Mikey was quiet for a moment, but he has his way to worm himself to make Leo submit.

**RESEARCH**  
>"After he agreed," Mikey left out some of the detail,"I borrowed your laptop and went to research on the web. It's very interesting, though. They have this-"<p>

Mikey emphasized by using his fingers, and the motion didn't sit well to Donnie.

"Also, they have-"

"No no! No more!" Donnie stopped him before he implanted more mental images. Geez...

**YES OR NO**  
>"So, can we go take a look?" Mikey plead with sparkling eyes. "I've found out that there's one not far from the sewer."<p>

"Shell no!" Donnie was beyond uncomfortable to discuss this matter. "I'm not going to get involved with this-this REPULSIVE abomination!"

"Bet'cha Raphie would want to join the fun~" he sing-songed.

"Mikey, don't you dare put any funny ideas into his head."

**PRODUCT**  
>After the over-rated conversation ended, Donnie locked himself within his lab to conduct new experiment. He was half-way complete when the door slid open.<p>

"Hey, Donnie~!"

"Mikey, if this is about what you said earlier, I'm not gonna-"

"Chillax, bro," he was carrying a box. "I got some broken gadgets here that I hope you could fix them for me."

Donnie grumbled. "Alright. Show me what you got."

When Mikey dumped out the goods inside the box, Donnie's face paled.

**CURIOUS**  
>"WHAT THE SHELL, MIKEY!" Donnie roared. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT I WANT NOTHING WITH THIS!"<p>

"Yeah, I know, which is why I went there to scavenge some parts, but never know they came in different sizes," the sea green turtle picked up a funny-shaped object with beads covered throughout its frame. "I wonder what does it do?"

**EXPERIMENT**  
>After Mikey left the box of broken toys behind, he left Donnie to work his magic, but the olive green turtle wished nothing more but to discard the repulsive abomination before anyone sees it.<p>

This definetely let him put a big question mark about humanity. He will never understand why on earth will they created something like this... Yet, somehow, as an engineer and scientist, he was drawn by it. Wanting to know what makes it tick, the olive green turtle selected one, and began tinkering the inner wire.

**DESIRE**  
>"Okay, let's see here," Donnie licked his lips as he finished repairing the first one. "Batteries, check. On button, check, and now to press it and-"<p>

Donnie squeaked as the device vibrated functionally. "Alright. It's working. Now, to get rid of these..."

Suddenly, the genius turtle has this desire... The curiosity to try out the device. He shook his head, trying to get rid of such thought...

"M-Maybe..."

**MISSING**  
>Mikey was laughing from the cartoon, when suddenly, Donnie appeared beside him, dumping the box to the ground.<p>

"There. I fix them. Now, could you please leave me be?"

"Aw, thanks, bro," Mikey went to check, but it didn't took him long to realize one went missing.

"Hey, Donnie, did you-" the slam of the door was his only reply.

**SURPRISE**  
>After Leo and Raph returned from patrol, the fearless leader was dragged away by Mikey before he could report to Master Splinter.<p>

"Mikey, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a surprise," he whispered, "You'll like the surprise. Meet me in your room after you finished."

**BATH**  
>Raph, on the other hand, retired into his own room to take a bath. He was halfway there when the door burst open to reveal Donnie.<p>

"Wha' the shell, Don?" Raph was jumpy at first, but calmed down as he watched his lover joined him. "Well, if ya wanna joinin' me, all ya need ta do was"

"Raph," Donnie's tone was struggling. "I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>(END?)<strong>


	9. Guardian Angel AU

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.  
><strong>WORLD: <strong>Guardian Angel AU  
><strong>STORY FORMAT: <strong>Sentence(s) Drabble**  
>SUMMARY: <strong>Raph, a delinquent, met his match when a guardian angel was sent to help him.  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Raph x Donnie**  
>RATING: <strong>PG-13 (implied NC-17)  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Turtlecest, language, sexual innuendo, religious belief, near character death, and slight violence. Please, don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>GUARDIAN ANGEL<strong>  
>What Raph the delinquent didn't know was the fact that he has a guardian angel. And quite an annoying one, too.<p>

**DREAM**  
>How does Raph know? One night, when he was dreaming, some turtle with wings came and proclaimed that he is his guardian angel, sent from heaven above to guide him to the path of righteousness.<p>

**CURSE**  
>Since then, Raph cursed about the supernatural being. Whenever he does something, the angel will constantly nagging at the back of his head, telling him what was right and what was wrong.<p>

**LIFESTYLE**  
>Worse, Raph has to endure what the guardian angel called "A Better Lifestyle," by forcing him to clean his own house, throwing away any unhealthy food and beverage, denying him smoking or drinking, and other kind of shenanigans.<p>

**SLAVE**  
>"Who da fuck ya think ya are? Orderin' me around like a slave! Well, I'm done. So go back where ya came from an' stop bother me already!"<p>

**STUCK**  
>Raph thought he got rid of him for good, but the guardian angel didn't leave.<p>

**HEAL**  
>Being a delinquent, Raph will always get into fights. He will win, yes, but not without casualties. As he winced from the pain, Raph felt something warm pressed over his wounds. Next thing he knew, his wounds were healed.<p>

**SMOKE**  
>Hiding behind a secluded area, Raph checked twice before he fished out a cigarette and lighter. He was going to smoke, but he lost his chance as an unnatural pressure crushed him to the ground, dropping the cigarette to the ground.<p>

**BAD DAY**  
>"Go away," Raph snapped as he sensed his pesky guardian angel nearby, "Can't you see that I'm having a bad day?"<p>

However, the angel didn't heed his warning, but basked him with his healing power.

**MIRACLE**  
>"Yar an angel, aren't cha? So why don't cha do somethin' like... A miracle or stuff? Ta make me believe ya."<p>

But what Raph received was the crushing pressure upon his shoulders and back, the signature move and punishment every time he does something wrong.

**STRANGE**  
>Raph disliked the gossip spread over the neighborhood, saying that he babbled alone as if he has been possessed or something.<p>

**NIGHTMARE**  
>The delinquent shivered in his sleep as he was having a nightmare. Just as the nightmare worsened, Raph felt relaxed when the bad dream vanished, followed by a pair of arms embraced him.<p>

**LONELINESS**  
>Raph admitted that he was rather lonely before the guardian angel entered into his life.<p>

**MYSTERY**  
>"Ya know," Raph chatted with his guardian angel within his dream, "I never get a chance ta see ya properly. Other than ya wings, halo, an' dat shell of yars. It's as if ya never turn around."<p>

**FUNNY**  
>Some people, who may possessed the ability to sense paranormal activities, looked at the delinquent in a funny way when he passed by.<p>

**PURPOSE**  
>The guardian angel had explained his purpose being here: to guide the delinquent to the path of righteousness. But deep down, Raph feared what will happen if the angel has completed his mission? Will he ever see him again?<p>

**NEED**  
>Other than the desire over food and such, Raph has his own... personal need, too. While he was masturbating alone, his mind pictured his guardian angel, brown eyes hazy, sweaty olive skin, churring aloud as he fucked him into oblivion.<p>

**BREAKFAST**  
>Every morning, Raph will wake up from the fresh scent of food, and found a table filled with warm and nutritious breakfast waiting for him.<p>

**ADAPT**  
>What no one knows was that Raph began to adapt the life with his guardian angel. Even though the supernatural being nagged him every single minute, but he liked the feeling to have someone taking care of him.<p>

**SUPERNATURAL**  
>"Dude," a young turtle stopped him from his track. He had a face full of freckle, a pair of bright, baby-blue eyes, and an orange bandana wrapped around his neck. "Do you know that there's something following you? Like, some kind of supernatural being?"<p>

**SURPRISE SURPRISE**  
>"Gee, who knows? Maybe there is, 'specially when he stands in front of me, five feet away from da ground, with wings sprout out behind his back. Oh, did I mention dat he's completely nude?"<p>

**MESSENGER**  
>From what Raph understood, Michelangelo, a cherub and messenger from heaven, has been sent down to look for his guardian angel. He's here to deliver a message, and after it was done, the little cherub disappeared.<p>

**DISAPPEAR**  
>"What da heck was dat for?" Raph turned around. "Didn't know ya long distant cousin will drop by for a-"<p>

Raph froze when he couldn't feel the presence of his guardian angel anymore.

**JUDGEMENT**  
>That night, Raph dreamt about his guardian angel once more, but his aura was fading away.<p>

"I'm here to say goodbye," the angel spoke for the very first time. "My brothers and father have summoned me, therefore I must return to heaven immediately."

"Hey! I thought yar here is ta guide me ta da righteous-whateva kind of bullshit. Ya can't leave just yet."

"That won't be necessary anymore," said the angel. "The trial is over. I'm sorry to say... You will be sentenced to hell."

**NO MORE**  
>When the morning arrived, Raph woke up, and found out that there's no breakfast on the table. He couldn't feel the pressure on his back, and neither there was whispering that nagged him wherever he goes.<p>

The guardian angel is no more.

**PAIN**  
>Raph's life returned to the way before the guardian angel came. He fought against his opponents and won, but the pain lingered as well as the wound didn't heal itself immediately.<p>

**AGAIN**  
>Again, the delinquent was haunted by nightmare. Except this time, it will not go away. He dreamed of being consumed by fire, where the demons laughed at his suffering.<p>

**MISERABLE**  
>Now, Raph lived miserably, haunted by the endless nightmares. It brought his spirit down, as if there is nothing worth living for.<p>

**ACT**  
>When the delinquent saw a beggar, who wrapped with torn cloaks, lying on the ground; his eyes leered over the few coins donated inside the rusty pot.<br>But instead of stealing them away, he fished out whatever he had, tossed it into the pot, and walked away.

**VENGEANCE**  
>Raph lay on the ground, battered and bleeding uncontrollably. Never thought that his old rivals will work together and seek vengeance against him.<p>

**LAST BREATH**  
>"I'm sorry..." Raph whispered weakly, "I'm sorry dat I took ya for granted. All those things I've said an' done... I only want ya ta stay wit me a bit longer..."<p>

**AFTERLIFE**  
>When Raph reawakened, he thought that he died and went into the afterlife, but instead, he met a beggar who was oddly familiar.<p>

**ARCHANGEL**  
>The beggar took off his rugged cloak, revealing himself as Leonardo, the archangel of the heaven.<p>

**FINAL JUDGEMENT**  
>"Raphael, through your entire life, you have caused misfortune toward other mortals, and you refused to heed your guardian angel's warning. Such crime will not be unanswered, therefore, I'm here to sentence you to the final judgement."<p>

**DEBT**  
>Raph closed his eyes and waited for the strike.<p>

"However," the archangel added, "Your debt has been paid, thus you may return to the mortal realm and resume your life."

**EXCHANGE**  
>"Now waitdaminute," Raph snapped, "I thought ya goin' ta kill me, and now ya said I could go. Make up ya fuckin' mind, wil ya?"<p>

"I would," Leo countered, "But if it wasn't that someone exchanged your place, I'll be more than happy to send you to the pit of hell myself."

**FISHY**  
>Raph was confused. So he did some bad things, but got a tree ticket? Well, it sounds fishy as it is.<p>

"Tell me, who is da one takin' my place?"

**BULLY**  
>"Leo!" Mikey flew down in panic. "What's going on? Why is Donnie-"<p>

When the cherub saw Raph, he dashed forth and shoved him. "You mean bully! Look what you did to Donnie!"

**FAULT**  
>"Look, kid. I'm in no mood ta-"<p>

"It's your fault!" Mikey screamed as he was being restrained. "What sorcery did you put into Donnie's head? He deserves so much better than-"

"Mikey," called Leo, "Be reasonable."

"What da hell is goin' on?"

"Donnie is sentenced to hell because of you!"

**EXCHANGE**  
>The archangel explained, saying that Raph's life was spared because his guardian angel had begged the heaven for forgiveness. The father and brothers agreed, in exchange, he must take Raph's place when his time has come.<p>

**RAGE**  
>Without warning, Raph grabbed the archangel by his robe, and snarled with rage. "Take me ta him!"<p>

**GATE**  
>The group reached to the gate of hell, where a long line of prisoners, shackled and chained, awaiting their turn be thrown into the fiery pit.<p>

"This is the farthest we could go," said Leo, "From here and now, you must go alone."

**SEARCH**  
>The demons hissed as they saw a wandering soul has escaped. Raph realized he was being chased, but what's more important is to search for his lost guardian angel.<p>

**RESPOND**  
>Said is easier than done; Raph never meet the angel face-to-face, thus he doesn't know what he looks like. Nevertheless, he shouted as he searched, hoping that he will respond somehow.<p>

**THE ONE**  
>Raph increased his speed when he noticed a prisoner, chained from head to toe, was being pulled toward the pit. From his back side, the delinquent saw the torn feathery wings and the cracked shell, and knew that he is the one.<p>

**LIFELESS**  
>"Get yar filthy paws off him!"<p>

Raph fought against the demons, and pulled the fallen angel back. He reached down, trying to get the battered turtle's attention, but his brown eyes showed no sign of life.

**SACRIFICE**  
>"C'mon, don't do dis ta me," he untangled the chains wrapped around him. "Why ya must protect me when I said dat I don't need yar protection? Why ya must sacrifice yar like for someone like me?"<p>

There was no response.

"Can't ya see dat I came all dis way, tryin' ta look for ya, tryin' to say I'm sorry? So don't do dis ta me... Donnie..."

**CHALLENGE**  
>The demons hissed, trying to retrieve their escaped prisoners. Raph stood up and opened his arms. "Back off! If it's me ya want, come and get me! But leave Donnie alone!"<p>

**SAVIOR**  
>"Enough!" Leo Swooped down with his weapon at hands. "The trial is over! So leave us and resume your post!"<p>

**HEAVEN**  
>Raph carried the fallen angel bridal-style, and followed Leo and Mikey back to their realm of heaven. Once they reached, the angel slowly stirred awake.<p>

"... Raph?"

"Hey there, sleepyhead."

**FATHER**  
>"So, has the trial completed yet?"<p>

Both Leo and Mikey knelt down when someone came out from the other side of the gate.

"Father," both archangel and cherub called.

"Who da heck are ya?"

**A MOMENT**  
>Father Splinter nodded after Leo explained the story. "I see. Well done, my sons."<p>

Raph felt uncomfortable when more angels have arrived, and took his guardian angel away from me.

"Let go! Ya slimy piece of-"

"Raphael," Father Splinter called abruptly. "May I speak with you for a moment, please?"

**CONVERSATION**  
>"Make it quick, old rat," Raph growled.<p>

"Very well," Father Splinter nodded. "Do you know why you're here, Raphael?"

"Thought dat ya don't want me here, an' what's da deal lettin' Don takes ma place ta drop into da center of da earth?"

"... You have changed, Raphael," he nodded again.

**SPEECH**  
>"You see, Donatello, your guardian angel, knows that there is good inside you; therefore he volunteered to be the one guiding you. We thought that it is a waste of time, because there is no result. So, we summoned him back, and sentenced your faith... But, perhaps we're wrong..."<p>

**COMPASSION**  
>Leo came forth and showed him a coin. Father Splinter continued, "You showed compassion toward other mortals instead of doing harm. Therefore, under Donatello's request, we decided to give you another trial, and you passed."<p>

**ANOTHER CHANCE**  
>"So what's dis has ta do with me?" Raph asked.<p>

"We will give you another chance, Raphael, to return to the realm of mortals and seek out your potentials. Once your time has come, we shall judge whether you truly or not belong one of us."

With a knock of his staff, Raph found the cloud opened a hole below him, and he plunged down.

**REAWAKEN**  
>When Raph woke up, he found himself resting on his bed. He groaned, feeling light-headed from what he dreamt of.<p>

**UNTIL THEN**  
>"Donnie?" he searched around for his guardian angel's presence, but there was no one there. Raph was disappointed that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye, until...<p>

**TOGETHER FOREVER**  
>"Raph, you awake yet?" The door opened and revealed a stranger inside his home, but Raph didn't find him repulsive. "Oh good, for a moment there I thought I have to wake you up by force."<p>

**AFTER CREDIT**  
>"Donnie?" Raph stared at the olive green turtle standing in front of him. "Is that... really you?"<p>

"Oops, how silly of me," he sat down across him. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Donatello. I'm an angel sent by the heaven to look after you. I hope you don't mind me staying here from now on. I will do my best to help you every possible way, and I-"

"Donnie?"

"Uh... Yes, Raph?"

"Shut up an' kiss me already."

Before Donnie could react, Raph has pulled him onto his lap, and smacked their lips together. It surprised the olive green turtle at first, but he relaxed down and returned the favor. Donnie gasped when he was pulled to the floor with Raph straddled on top of him.

"Dis is exactly da same as I pictured," Raph let go with a smug, "You, me, rollin' in da sheet, writhin' in esctasy."

"Ugh... Raph?" Donnie blushed from what he had heard.

"Relax, Donnie-boy, and let me show ya a good time-" his sentence went unfinished when a bamboo sword hit him on the head, hard.

"Touch my brother like that again, and I'll show you how fast I can castrate you," Leo threatened.

"OW! WHAT DA FUCK-"

The archangel smacked him again. "And mind your language. There's a minor here."

"Leo, is that truly necessary?" asked the guardian angel as he released himself from Raph's grasp.

"Until he learns his place, I will be the one surveillance him 24/7. So get use to it," Leo withdrew his sword. "Besides, it makes me feel better."

"WHY YA-"

"Donnie? Is Raph awake yet? I'm hungry!" Mikey yelled from outside the room.

"Coming."

And so, life living with three angels (one guardian angel, one archangel, and one cherub to be exact) under one roof has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>(END)<strong>


	10. Geisha AU V

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.  
><strong>WORLD: <strong>Geisha AU  
><strong>STORY FORMAT: <strong>Sentence(s) Drabble**  
>SUMMARY: <strong>Based on the fan fiction "Geisha AU" (with permission to use the plot), it tells the part where Raph and Donnie got into a fight and separated (not exactly a prequel, but one of the many open-imagination).  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Raph x Donnie**  
>RATING: <strong>PG-13 (implied NC-17)  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Turtlecest, sexual innuendo. Please, don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>HATE<br>**Raph hated the fact that he and Donnie got into a fight yet again. Except this time, it went too far as his geisha cut the final string.

**DRINK  
><strong> After several hours of taking his anger out of the practise dummies on the training ground, Raph entered into his room to drink his sorrow away.

**DISMISS  
><strong>When the door slid open, the rogue thought it was his friend, Casey, and dismissed him.

**TURN** **AROUND  
><strong>"Casey, I told you that I-" boiling in rage, Raph was about to turn around and shove his friend out through the open window, but what stood behind him was someone unexpected. "... Don?"

**FEAR  
><strong>Without warning, Donnie dropped to the floor. Raph quickly crawled next to his fallen geisha, fear written all over his face when he saw the blood stains upon his kimono.

**LAST** **WORD  
><strong>"C'mon, Don! Don't do this to me!"

"My husband... I... Love y-you..."

**SITUATION  
><strong>Casey ran out to get the doctor, while others stayed behind, trying to get the rogue calm down.

**DOCTOR  
><strong>The doctor came and examined his patient, diagnosing that the geisha has lung problem. Raph was shocked, because he never heard from Donnie that he has health problem.

**TEA ****HOUSE**  
>After the doctor's visit, Raph took Donnie back to his tea house, where Mikey was worried sick while Leo was trying to comfort him.<p>

**STAY  
><strong>Even though Leo and Mikey have asked to switch place with him, but the rogue declined, insisting that he will stay next to his geisha until he wakes up.

**NIGHT & ****DAY**  
>Throughout the first night and day, Raph sat next to his unconscious geisha; his heart filled with regret and anger about himself being careless to Donnie's wellbeing.<p>

**FAINT  
><strong>On the third day, Donnie awakened. Raph went up to embrace his geisha, telling him not to scare him like that ever again before he fell over and fainted.

**MAKE-UP  
><strong>After a well-deserved rest, Raph woke up and found himself lying in the same bed with his geisha. Sensing his partner had wakened, Donnie stirred awake, and the two make up.

**PROMISE  
><strong>"That's it. You're going to visit the doctor for a check up every twice a week. No exception!"

**STORY  
><strong>"So, how it happened? I mean, your illness...?"

Donnie explained his story about saving a boy when he was young, but never thought that the one he saved, would be the same one sitting next to him.

**RECOVERY  
><strong>When Donnie realized his maiko, Mikey, has passed the test and became a full-ledge geisha, he must prepare the celebration immediately. "No can do," Raph denied, "You just sit back and get yourself better while I do the work for you."

**REUNION**  
>While Leo and Mikey were performing the mizuage inside the other room, Raph and Donnie were doing make-up sex as the rogue promised.<p>

**AFTERWARD  
><strong>Since then, Raph took great care of Donnie as both his danna and husband, and the two could never be more happier.

* * *

><p><strong>(END)<strong>


	11. High School AU II

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.  
><strong>WORLD:<strong> High School AU  
><strong>STORY FORMAT: <strong>Short Story**  
>SUMMARY: <strong>It's been over a month since the open ceremony of the new school year. Donatello has adapted the school life well. Michelangelo, however, not so much...  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Leo x Mikey, implied Raph x Don in the future.**  
>RATING: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Turtlecest. Please, don't like don't read.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Courtesy of **Demon Kirara** who suggested more High School AU story. I'm happy to know that there are so many supporters and comments for "Turtlecest AU" series. Thank you all very much.

* * *

><p>Donatello, as usual, was paying attention to his class when the teacher turned around and wrote notes on the chalkboard.<p>

It has been a month since the new school year began. Donnie adapted the schedule well. Being punctual, hands his homework, a perfect little student toward his teacher's eyes. Everything seemed to be perfect for Donnie, but when it comes to his childhood best friend, Michelangelo, that would be another story.

"Psst..."

The genius turtle narrowed his eyes when a whisper was calling out from behind. Since Donnie was the tallest of the class, sitting on the last row wouldn't be a surprise anymore. Unfortunately, it created a perfect diversion for a certain athlete turtle to sneak into the classroom unseen.

"Psst. Hey, Donnie," Mikey crawled a bit closer on all-fours. "I forgot my textbook. Could I borrow yours?"

Donnie shook his head in defeat, but fished out the required textbook and passed it to Mikey nonetheless. Knowing how clumsy Mikey would be when it involves anything with school, the genius turtle had remembered not only his time-table but Mikey's as well.

Despite Mikey's boundless energy, positive attitude and cheerfulness, Donnie wished that he could be a bit more mature and independent sometimes. But since he promised to help him along the way, Don has to get used of his forgetfulness. For example: yesterday was the homework they reviewed together. Today is the textbook. And tomorrow, who knows?

"Thanks," with the textbook on hand, Mikey crawled away slowly toward the exit.

Donnie took a quick glance before he resumed his work, hoping that Mikey could escape while remain unseen...

"Ow!"

The entire class turned around to see Mikey bumped accidentally against the cleaning closet. The contents dropped to the ground, hitting the athlete turtle with the angry brooms and mops.

"MICHELANGELO!"

... Or maybe not.

* * *

><p>"Again, Mikey, you have earn yourself a new "Not Being Sneaky Enough to Get Away and Get your Best Friend &amp; Yourself in Trouble" trophy. Congratulation," Donnie deadpanned.<p>

"Aw thanks, Donnie," Mikey grinned a goofy smile.

"That wasn't a compliment!"

After the escape mission was a failure, the teacher caught Michelangelo, and punished him to sweep the two classrooms clean. Of course, Donatello, being his partner-of-crime, was stuck with the same duty as well.

"Look on the bright side, bro, at least it's better than detention, no?"

"If you get me to detention again, I swear that I'm sending you to 'Camp of Lame' while you're asleep," he warned him.

"NO! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Mikey dropped to his knees. "Donnie, my good turtle, you wouldn't send a cute, defenseless, ol' me to that dreadful place, would you?"

It would take more than a pair of puppy-dog eyes to change his mind, but Don accepted his apology already. He just pretended to stay mad a little longer.

"After what happened today, I'm seriously considering it."

"Please, please, PLEASE!" Mikey hugged him on the legs. "Don't take me there! I promise I'll be good! I'll listen to class, do my homework, let you borrow my favorite comic book collection, and share my pizza if I have to. Just anything but that!"

"Fine..." Donnie handed him a bucket of water with a rag in it. "Here, clean the windows while I take out the garbage."

"YES!" The athlete turtle jumped back on his feet, and did his so-called "Victory Dance" whenever he got what he wanted. "Take that, Camp of Lame! You will never see Michelangelo, the coolest and most bad-ass player, stepping into your lame-o territory. Nuh-uh, oh no... YES!"

While Mikey was so full of himself at the moment, he didn't see a third-party entered the classroom.

"Is everything alright here?" asked Professor Hamato.

"Sen-Sensei!" Mikey quickly grabbed the broom he threw on the floor, and pretended to sweep the spot where Donnie had finished a few minutes ago. "What a coincidence! We're... Uh... Almost finished!"

The genius turtle rolled his eyes from the sudden change of heart. He had heard Mikey's non-stop babbling about a crush toward the History Teacher since the first day of school. Not that he mind anyway. Mikey just had a weird taste, that's all.

"I come to tell you that you two could leave after you're done. I have talked to the teacher, she won't hold grudge about what happened today."

"Aww... You did that for me?" Mikey awed, but switched into his serious tone. "Ahem, I mean... Thank you."

"Anytime. Oh, and Michelangelo?"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"There is no shame if you forgot the textbook in my class. All you need to do is ask, and I will let you borrow the spare one I carried," Mr. Hamato smiled.

"Hai, Sensei!" Mikey saluted.

Donnie felt as if he was the third-wheel in this scenario; therefore, he decided to leave them alone and carried the trash.

"Lookout!"

All of a sudden, there was a shout, followed by the crash. Donnie turned around and saw that the window was shattered, and both Mr. Hamato and Michelangelo were on the ground. Luckily, the teacher shielded his student from above.

"Professor! Mikey!" Don quickly dashed to check if the two were alright.

"I'm fine," Mr. Hamato gently withdrew away, and looked down. "Are you hurt, Michelangelo?"

"I'm alright..." Mikey mumbled as he sat up. "T-Thank you..."

Donnie knelt next to his best friend and supported him. Mr. Hamato, however, approached to the shattered window, and saw the source of the accident lying nearby: a baseball.

"Not again..." he pinched the bridge between his eyes. Next, he turned around, told them to remain here, and disappeared into the hallway.

Donnie stared at Mikey, who seemed to have a heavy fever, because his face flushed deep red.

"Hello?" he waved his hand in front of him. "Earth to Mikey?"

There was no response from the athlete turtle, but he cried out loud when a hand slapped at the back of his head, snapping him awake.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh good. It means your brain is still intact. Your intelligence, however, is beyond repair."

"Ha ha. Very funny..." he grumbled, rubbing the sore spot, and dazed off again. "Sigh... I will never wash myself again..."

"Uh... EW!" Don made a face, and pushed him away.

"Did you see that, Don? Leo protected me, like a knight in shining armor, he swoop down and rescue me..." he awed.

"Yeah..." he shivered from the nickname. Since when did he start to call him by his name?

Then, a commotion grew louder and closer, until Mr. Hamato dragged someone into the classroom by the back of the shirt collar.

"Let go, Leo!" a heavy accent snarled.

"Not until you see the damage you cause this time, Raph," he released the collar. "Now, look what you did. Not only you break the window, AGAIN, but you almost hurt your students as well."

"Yeah, yeah..." he waved a hand. "Yo, knucklehead. Didn't see ya runnin' on da track. What took ya?"

"Hey, Coach," Mikey waved back.

"Michelangelo, Donatello," Mr. Hamato called, "Please forgive my young brother and his behavior. I will report to the supervisor immediately, so you are free to leave."

"Oh, okay..." Donnie answered. "But what about the broken glass?"

"Don't worry. My brother will clean after his mess."

"Me?" Coach Raphael, on the other hand, wasn't pleased of the outcome. "No way!"

"Yes, you are," Mr. Hamato argued.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

Donnie didn't know whether he should laugh or cry about the childish behavior of the two teachers/brothers. Mikey, on the other hand, wished he had popcorn to add for the show.

"Come on," Don pulled him away. "Leave them behind to do their bickering. It's getting late, and we haven't reviewed our homework just yet."

* * *

><p><strong>(END?)<strong>


End file.
